


Turns Out Christmas Didn't Suck (Coda 3x10)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coda, Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Christopher is tired of seeing his dad and Buck pine over each other so he recruits his Aunt Maddie and Uncle Chimney to help him get his Bucky and daddy together.Basically just fluff and Buck and Eddie realizing what they feel is requited.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 26
Kudos: 438





	Turns Out Christmas Didn't Suck (Coda 3x10)

**Author's Note:**

> askfhajsf
> 
> So this took a while because EXAMS *hisses*
> 
> Thank you to [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for beta reading <3
> 
> All mistakes are mine because I'm a hoe and tired.

“Auntie Maddie! Uncle Chim!” Christopher makes his way through the crowd of people at the station’s Christmas party. 

Maddie and Chim look towards Christopher who is making his way over to them.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Chim asks kneeling down.

“Will you guys help me get on the table?” he asks.

“On the table? Why?” Maddie asks kneeling down beside Chim. 

Christopher pulls out the mistletoe Buck had been carrying around everywhere. “I want to hold this over daddy and Buck’s head.” 

Maddie and Chim look at each other in surprise.

“You want Buck and daddy to kiss?” Maddie asks, turning back to look at him so she can give him her full attention.

“Yes!” Christopher yells, “I see the way daddy looks at Buck when he thinks no one is looking. They always look so happy when they are with each other and Buck helps my dad feel better when he’s sad. Daddy also helps Buck feel better when he’s sad. They want to be together but they don’t realize it,” Christopher says sadly, “I want them to be together too. Will you help me?” he asks, hopefully.

Maddie raises her eyebrows. She always knew Christopher was a smart, intelligent boy, but she never knew he was so observant. He would make for a great detective.

She smiles at him, “Of course we’ll help you, buddy.”

Christopher beams at them. “Thank you!” 

Maddie laughs, “Anytime, buddy.” She ruffles his hair. 

Chimney looks around for Buck and Eddie and notice them sitting at one of the side tables, talking casually. 

“Looks like this is your chance, buddy. Let’s go.” Chimney picks up Christopher and helps him onto the table. Buck and Eddie don’t notice, so engrossed by each other. 

Maddie comes to stand in front of them and clears her throat loudly until she gets their attention. 

Buck raises an eyebrow, “What?”

She points behind them, “I think someone is trying to get your attention.”

Buck and Eddie turn around to see Christopher standing on the table with mistletoe in his hand. Chimney is standing behind him to make sure he doesn’t fall. 

“Uh… hey buddy, what are you doing?” Buck asks.

Christopher just shakes the mistletoe in his hand. “You two are under the mistletoe. You have to kiss now,” he says.

Buck’s cheeks flame up as he jerks his head to look at Eddie. Eddie isn’t faring any better if the look of surprise on his face is any indication. 

“ _ What _ ?” Eddie chokes.

“C’mon, daddy! My arm is getting tired!” Christopher complains. 

“You… you want us to  _ kiss? _ ” Buck asks.

Christopher nods. Buck looks at Maddie, who gives him a smug smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh yeah he does. His exact words were, “I see the way daddy looks at Buck when he thinks no one is looking.’” She looks at Eddie, whose mouth is parted in a soft ‘o’ and his cheeks are so red you’d think he was outside in minus zero weather. 

Buck squints at him, “How exactly do you look at me when you think no one is watching?” 

Chimney chuckles, “Like you hung the moon, basically,” 

Eddie groans, “Can we not do this in front of my son?”

Buck notices he doesn’t deny anything like he usually does.

“Your son is the one who wanted our help to get you two to kiss,” Maddie points out.

“Will you leave us alone if we do?” Eddie asks.

“Yes.” Maddie smirks. 

Buck chokes on his eggnog, because  _ wait, what _ ? Eddie wants to kiss him? Eddie, Mr. Macho man, I don’t need to talk about my feelings, I’d rather fight it out, Diaz wants to kiss him?

Eddie angles his body further towards Buck and looks at him expectantly.

“Uhh…” Buck places his mug on the table, “Okay… so this is happening I guess.”

“Oh quit acting like you don’t want it,” Hen says coming up beside Maddie.

“Oh, so what, you’re all just going to stand around here and watch us kiss?” Buck asks.

“Yep. Make it good. I have a bet to win.” Hen smiles at them and Buck glares at her. 

“Okay, you know what…” Before Buck can finish his sentence he hears Eddie huff and feels Eddie’s warm palm on his cheek, turning his face. Buck barely has time to look into those beautiful hazel eyes before Eddie’s lips are on his. 

Buck moans in surprise, his hand coming up to grip Eddie’s wrist. It takes him a second to realize what’s going on before he’s gripping Eddie’s uniform shirt and tugging him closer, mouth opening up to Eddie’s advances. Eddie’s teeth nip lightly at Buck’s lower lip before his tongue swipes over the area soothing the hurt. 

Buck groans in pleasure and Chimney covers Christopher’s eyes and lifts him off the table. 

“Okay, well that’s enough of that,” he says, cheeks flaming as he carries Christopher away. 

Hen coughs until Buck and Eddie break apart with a gasp. They are both flushed as they look at each other in shock. 

“Thanks for winning me a bet, boys,” Hen says before walking back to Karen and Denny. 

Eddie and Buck watch her walk away with a bounce in her step. They turn to look at Maddie who’s grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“Seems like you boys need to have a chat. Don’t worry about Christopher, we’ll drop him and your abuela off at her house,” she says before walking away. 

“So…” Buck starts once Maddie is gone. 

Eddie looks at him, “So?”

“So you want to talk about it?” Buck asks.

“Talk about what?” 

Buck groans, “Eddie why are you like this?” 

Eddie sighs, running a hand over his face. 

“Alright, get up.” Buck stands turning to standing in front of him.

“What?” Eddie looks up at him. 

Buck grabs his hand and pulls him up. He doesn’t let go until he drags Eddie down the stairs and outside. Buck turns to face him and folds his arms across his chest. 

Eddie just watches him.

“So how long have you wanted to kiss me?” Buck asks.

“I… uh… I didn…” 

“The truth, Diaz,” Buck interrupts.

Eddie groans, “Fine, since the day you talked to Bobby about Christopher being able to stay at the station for the day.”

Buck’s mouth parts in surprise.

“Look it doesn’t have to change anything between us, Evan. We can just pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were,” Eddie says.

“And what? Break poor Christopher’s heart? Break  _ your  _ heart?” Buck says.

Eddie shakes his head, “Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. He’s a kid, he’ll get over it.” Eddie’s heart clenches painfully just saying the words.

“Break my  _ own _ heart?” Buck says quietly.

Eddie’s eyes widen, “What?” 

“I’ve wanted kiss your stupid pretty face since the day you smiled at me when Cap introduced us,” Buck whispers, stepping into Eddie’s personal space and cupping his face.

Eddie’s stomach flutters, “You…”

“Yeah, Eds, me too.” He leans in a kisses Eddie.

Eddie places his hands on Buck’s waist, pulling him closer until there isn’t even an inch of space between them. 

Turns out this Christmas doesn’t suck at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed <3
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
